Lion
"Lion" - песня (G)I-DLE. Она была выпущена 25 октября 2019 года как одна из песен альбома Queendom , выпущенного в финале соревновательного шоу Queendom . Клип был выпущен в 12 AM KST 4 ноября 2019 года. Текст Миён, Минни, Суджин, Соён, Юци, Шухуа Корейский = Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen 아무도 그래 Ooh 날 가둘 수 없어 아픔도 붉은 태양 아래 Fire 파랗게 타는 Flower 미지근한 너의 애를 태우게 살짝 드러내는 Sharp claw 달아오르는 상처 발자국은 내 왕관을 맴돌게 난 나의 눈을 가리고 이 음악에 몸을 맡기고 뻔한 리듬을 망치고 사자의 춤을 바치고 넌 나의 눈을 살피고 이 음악에 몸이 말리고 뜨거운 리듬에 갇히고 사자에 춤을 바치고 Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion 그 강인한 울음은 너의 발을 내게 돌려 이 넓은 황야 속 크고 단단한 씨를 뿌려 그 웅장한 부름은 너의 맘을 내게 돌려 이 깊은 바닷속까지 거친 멜로딜 꽂아 더 탐을 내지 말어 자릴 지키는 Lion 때로는 사나워 질지 모르니 이제 환호의 음을 높여 모두 고개를 올려 어린 사자의 왕관을 씌우니 난 나의 눈을 가리고 이 음악에 몸을 맡기고 뻔한 리듬을 망치고 사자의 춤을 바치고 넌 나의 눈을 살피고 이 음악에 몸이 말리고 뜨거운 리듬에 갇히고 사자에 춤을 바치고 Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion 쓸데없는 예의 따윈 물어뜯어 편견이란 답답한 우리는 무너뜨려 감히 또 누가 날 막고 또 누가 날 조종해 조심해 다듬지 못한 발톱으로 아무도 가본 적이 없는 개척하는 길 뻔해 빠진 꼰대들은 혀를 차던 짓 그걸 해내고서야 받는 박수는 더 짜릿한 맛이지 그걸 맛봤고 이제 부정할 수 없어 I’m a queen Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen 아무도 그래 Ooh 길들일 수 없어 사랑도 |-|Романизация= Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen amudo Geurae Ooh nal gadul su eopseo apeumdo Bulgeun taeyang arae Fire Parake taneun Flower Mijigeunhan neoye aereul taeuge Saljjak deureonaeneun Sharp claw Daraoreuneun sangcheo Baljagugeun nae wanggwaneul maemdolge Nan naye nuneul garigo i eumage momeul matgigo Ppeonhan rideumeul mangchigo sajaye chumeul bachigo Neon naye nuneul salpigo i eumage momi malligo Tteugeoun rideume gachigo sajaye chumeul bachigo Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Geu ganginhan ureumeun neoye bareul naege dollyeo I neolbeun hwangya sok keugo dandanhan sshireul ppuryeo Geu ungjanghan bureumeun neoye mameul naege dollyeo I gipeun badassokkaji geochin mellodil kkoja Deo tameul naeji mareo jaril jikineun Lion Ttaeroneun sanaweo jilji moreuni Ije hwanhoye eumeul nopyeo modu gogaereul ollyeo Eorin sajaye wanggwaneul sshiuni Nan naye nuneul garigo i eumage momeul matgigo Ppeonhan rideumeul mangchigo sajaye chumeul bachigo Neon naye nuneul salpigo i eumage momi malligo Tteugeoun rideume gachigo sajaye chumeul bachigo Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Sseuldeeomneun yei ttawin mureotteudeo Pyeongyeoniran dapdapan urineun muneotteuryeo Gamhi tto nuga nal makko tto nuga nal jojonghae Joshimhae dadeumji motan baltobeuro Amudo gabon jeogi eomneun gaecheokaneun gil Ppeonhae ppajin kkondaedeureun hyeoreul chadeon jit Geugeol haenaegoseoya banneun baksuneun deo jjaritan mashiji Geugeol matbwatgo ije bujeonghal su eopseo I’m a queen Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen amudo Geurae Ooh gildeuril su eopseo sarangdo |-|Английский= Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen, no one Yes, nothing can confine me, even pain Fire under the red sun A blue flower burning I’m here to play hard to get Sharp claws are revealed Wounds burning up Footsteps lingering beside my crown I cover my eyes and feel this music Destroy the boring rhythm and devote a lion’s dance You look into my eyes and feel threatened by this music Trapped in the burning hot rhythm and devote a lion’s dance Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion That tough roar makes you come back to me In this vast wilderness I spread my large firm seeds That mighty roar makes you come back to me To this deep dark ocean the rough melody pierces your ears Don’t seek what you can’t have, a lion holding the fort I may turn violent Now turn up the cheers, everyone look up The young lion takes its crown I cover my eyes and feel this music Destroy the boring rhythm and devote a lion’s dance You look into my eyes and feel threatened by this music Trapped in the burning hot rhythm and devote a lion’s dance Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion I’ll bite off your useless courtesy We tear down your suffocating prejudice Who would dare to stop me Who would dare to control me Careful With my sharp claws I create a new path no one has attempted before All those condescending people will click their tongues But the applause I receive after breaking that prejudice is thrilling I’ve had a taste Now I can’t deny it I’m a queen Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Bababa bababa bababa It looks like a lion I’m a queen like a lion Ooh I’m a lion I’m a queen, no one Yes, nothing can tame me, even love Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция en:Lion Категория:Песни Категория:(G)I-DLE Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Песни 2019 г.